


blueberry pancakes

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Feed little gee he deserves pancakes and love, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: gerard way is babi. that's all. thank you.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	blueberry pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> gerard way is babi. that's all. thank you.

Gerard is clumsy. He almost always is, tripping over nothing and dropping his pens, losing things in plain sight. His sense of direction isn’t the best either. His hands are a bit shaky, only steady when he draws.

And Frank doesn’t mind, he thinks it’s kinda cute. Scratch that, super cute.

So that’s why he doesn’t mind Gee being extra clumsy when he regresses. Maybe it’s because his regressed age is so incredibly young, but Gerard fumbles and stumbles so easily when he’s small. He needs Frank’s help to walk, to keep him aware of where he’s going, all that.

And, of course, with his shaky hands and his smallness, Frank doesn’t mind a bit having to feed him. It’s just obvious that he’d have to, right?

Gerard wakes up regressed some mornings, foggy and hazy headed in their bed, rubbing his eyes and reaching over to shake Frank awake.

Today is one of those mornings. Gerard, for once, wakes up before Frank, and shakes him awake happily, begging him to make pancakes for breakfast. And so here they are, sitting at the kitchen table, Gerard in that adorable hooded skeleton onesie that Frank got him for his birthday a year ago and cuddling a bedraggled stuffed golden retriever, and Frank in sweats and a baggy old tank top of Gee’s. And Gee is swinging his legs back and forth under the table happily as Frank sets a plate of blueberry pancakes down in front of him, and plunks down into a chair near him with his own plate.

“Tank ‘ou!” Gee chirps happily, squeezing his stuffie to his chest and smiling, all his tiny teeth on display.

Frank stops him when he tries to go for his fork and knife himself. “Ah-ah, sweetheart, you can’t do that yourself, can you? Little ones can’t play with sharp things like knives, can they baby?” He gathers up Gerard’s cutlery in his own hands easily, and starts to cut his pancakes into bite sized pieces for him.

Giggling softly, Gee looks at him shyly through his messy bangs. “Uh-uh, ’m towwy…!” He apologizes, eyes positively massive.

Frank reaches up to ruffle his hair playfully. “That’s okay, angel, you’ve just gotta be careful, okay? Now open wide, I’m sure you’re hungry, hm?” He scoops up a forkful of pancakes, and when Gerard opens his mouth eagerly, he pops it in, letting him chew as slow as he wants, savor what Frank knows is one of his favorite meals when he’s little.

“’s nummy, dada…!” Gee says with a big smile, once the fork slips out of his mouth, happily swallowing his mouthful. He lets Frank feed him a few more mouthful, before asking hopefully for his sippy cup (ever so politely, might Frank add), and he drinks his milk eagerly when it’s pressed to his lips, only stopping when Frank takes the cup awake so he won’t choke.

Frank hums softly to him as he feeds him, pausing every few bites to mop up a stray drip of syrup from the corner of his cute, crooked mouth with a napkin. They don’t talk too much during meals, but Frank likes to hum or sing anything soft and quiet that comes into his head, it’s a nice part of the morning.

When the plate of pancakes in front of Gerard is empty, his lips draw up into a pout. “’s all gone, dada….” He murmurs, pointing at his plate sadly.

“Oh, look at that, sweetheart, you ate 'em all up, hm?” Frank observes, ruffling the little one’s hair. “I’ll tell you what, baby, you can have one of my pancakes! I think I got myself too many, how’s that s-”

Gerard interrupts him with an overjoyed, “I wuv 'ou, daddy!”, nearly flinging himself into the corner of the kitchen table in his effort to hug Frank.

Frank laughs softly as he helps Gerard settle back into his seat after the hug, then moves to transfer a pancake to Gerard’s empty plate. “I love you too, sweetie,” He says with a soft smile.


End file.
